The beginning
by Steeleafan
Summary: Ever wonder how Olivia and John got together. This is how I think it should have happened.
1. When they met

**I own nothing except for a few friends that are hardly mentioned.**

I guess you never really know someone unless you know them before you met them which is impossible of course. I never really knew the whole story about how my parents got together. Just the fact that they both basically hated each other and then suddenly grew up. Tonight I learned something I never learned before. I learned exactly what happened from each of them separately.

" Mama...why don't we ever hear stories about you two?" Mary Ellen asked her mother. Olivia started to blush.

" well dear I really don't think there is anything to tell" She explained.

" Well of course there is Liz" John explained to her.

" John" She said sternly. He started to chuckle.

" That reminds me of the way your mother use to treat me...when we first met" He chuckled again. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

_It was many years ago. The leaves were starting to fall off the trees in all their pretty colors. Olivia_

_was a school girl and very proper. Their was a boy named John Walton who was a school boy._

_The day they met it wasn't love at first sight it was more like hate at first sight._

" _Hello Miss" Olivia looked this boy up and down. She heard of him he was John Walton. He was known to make trouble and was really good with the ladies. She turned away from him deciding not to even notice him._

" _Miss...I said hello" John insisted. Olivia swiftly turned around._

" _I heard you" She responded angrily._

" _Look Miss...I don't know why you have such sudden dislike to me"He started_

" _You are John Walton?" She asked him knowing she was right he nodded._

" _Yes..." He said questioning her point._

_She just glared at him. Then she heard him whispering to his friends. _

" _She seemed to have some idea"_

"_Well..she's Olivia...she's quite a prod" One of his friends told him. _

_Then when Olivia was reading John threw a rock at her head. No one else in the class said anything or seemed to notice. Olivia looked back and found John smiling at her. She just glared at him again._

_Then at recess Olivia was jumping rope with her friends. When suddenly she saw John laughing at her. She chased after him and started to punch him. Then John being the tough guy that he was. He _

_pinned her down and smiled still. _

" _You really are quite stuburn aren't you?" He asked her._

" _John Walton get off me right now" She insisted angrily. He did. Then he glared at her and she glared right back at him. John run his fingers through his hair in confusion as he watched her go back in the building. He suddenly felt very angry none of the girls he'd ever known before Olivia had done this to him. None of them had tried so hard to ignore him and none of them made him feel so angry._

_The one thing that he knew for sure none of them ever did was cause him to think about them all the time._


	2. On and on

_For the next few months everything was the same. Olivia would glare at John and he would glare back. He found it so hard to smile around her. He wasn't his usual charming self. Olivia couldn't concentrate as well on her homework or chores. Her parents were starting to notice the change in her._

" _Olivia what's wrong?" Olivia's friend Karen asked._

" _Your school work is starting to get lower marks isn't it?" She asked._

" _Yes.." Olivia admitted._

" _Don't tell me it's that boy John Walton that's got you like this" She asked._

" _He's just...so..."Olivia moaned and rolled her eyes . Suddenly she spotted John and her anger grew. She marched over there lifting her dress as she went. He swiftly turned around and found her standing in front of him. She glared up at him._

" _How dare you John Walton!" She shouted at him._

" _How dare I what? You started this!" He shouted back._

" _Oh no...John Walton I didn't start anything" She yelled. Then like before they started to fight. Soon everyone from the school yard was watching. Just like before John ended up pinning Olivia to the ground. She had a nice dress on for school today and now it was all full of mud. She held his eyes with her own. Both eyes showed anger. She got up and stormed away crying. Suddenly John felt really bad had he hurt her in some way. Then he faintly heard her talking to her friend._

" _He ruined my dress" Olivia sobbed her friend guided her into the building. John huffed. He was full of rage at this girl. The only girl he could never get out of his head was the only one he really didn't want in there. _

" _He just makes me SO angry!" Olivia growled._

" _Just ignore him"Karen advised._

" _I wish I could" Olivia mumbled. She found herself looking at him again that day. She had to admit he was handsome but she couldn't let herself forget what he was capable of._


	3. Why

_Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Alright he was cute..That didn't matter every girl in school was drooling over him. Well I'm NOT! She thought to herself, but then she realized that she like every girl in her class was staring at him, and she couldn't stop herself. At least not until he stared back with his blue green eyes. _

_John Walton,was just sitting in class, trying to "pretend" to concentrate, but he just kept thinking about that girl farther to the right of him, in class. He realized that every girl in the class had a thing for him. Sure some of the girls were really pretty, and he might have thought about one of them , but then he met her, and he couldn't think about anyone else. He knew every girl was staring at him, but her, but as he snuck a quick glance in her direction, he definitly saw her stare back for a moment, before she turned away slyly. He could swear he saw a faint rise of color in her cheeks. Then he realized how beautiful she really was. That golden mane of her's kept nice and neatly in a bun,and her perfect figure, but the most important thing that he noticed was her eyes. They were so big, and so beautifully chocolete brown. He found himself wishing she was stare at him again, even if it was to glare at him. _

_She ended up looking back at him, catching him in his stare. This time, neither one broke the contact. They just stared at each other until the teacher coughed a little in her thoat to suggest, them to pay attention. Both of them blushed before returning half of their attention to the teacher. _


End file.
